The Best Christmas Present Ever Jack's POV
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: Sam, Tucker, and Jazz tell Danny the best Christmas present this year would be to tell his parents. But how? R&R! This is in Jack's POV. Go to my profile to see it from Maddie's POV. Oneshot


Christmas Present

This is a fluff oneshot. PP never happened.

This is in Jack's POV, I wrote another one is Maddie's. Check out my profile if you want to read it.

Danny was done with shopping. He had spent the last 3 months trying to find the perfect present. Sam , Tucker and Jazz said the best present was revealing his secret to his parents. But Danny was hoping to find a better present for Christmas. But, it was Christmas Eve, and he still had nothing. Then, reality set it. He was going to have to tell his parents. But how? He stumbled home in the cold, thinking about the best way. (Here is a list of what he thought of before he arrived home.)

Dress up as Santa and come down the Chimney. But Mom might shoot him, then Dad would when he realized it was a ghost.

Give them the present of the tape that was taken on the day he entered the portal.

Just change in front of them. That could be bad. He would have to explain that he wasn't being overshadowed.

He arrived at Fentonworks, with lights all strung. He climbed up the stairs, and settled down. His night was full of nightmares and fears. When he awoke early Christmas morning, no one was awake. Danny smiled, pleased. Out of all the nightmares, one was good. It gave him the perfect idea.

When Jack and Maddie awoke, it was much later than when Danny awoke.

They climbed down the stairs, to see Danny, waiting.

"Merry Christmas," Danny said, with a hint of fear.

"Merry Christmas to you too, sweetie." She kissed him on the head.

Jazz climbed down the stairs, silently wondering if Danny would reveal himself.

Danny jumped from the couch, much higher than normal.

"Mom. Dad. This year, I wanted to give you my most prized possession."

"That's so thoughtful of you, but you don't have to." He handed them a small box, Maddie opened it, expecting a toy or other valuable thing. It was a DVD. She put it in the DVD player, and pushed Play.

(This is what Danny is recording, I'll tell it like it is happening now. In Fentonworks, text will be normal in Jack's POV, at The Party, in Bold.)

**Someone was wondering around recording the Ghost Zone's Annual Christmas Truce Party. We see Skulker talking with Jazz, Walker with Johnny X, Sam and Tucker with the Ghostwriter. **

"**Hey Skulker. How's the punch?" Danny's voiced asked.**

"**It's fine, whelp. You're not supposed to bring Humans to the Party you know."**

"**I know, but Sam, Tucker and Jazz really wanted to see all my enemies in one place."**

Wow. I knew Danny went into the Ghost Zone, but celebrating with them? He was almost _friends _with them! And Sam and Tucker! And Jazz! They all were friends with this ghosts!

**A white glove reaches out a takes some punch, and wanders over to Sam and Tucker.**

"**So you really helped Danny to learn about Christmas Sprit? That's awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.**

"**And we didn't even know about it?" Sam said, surprised at that.**

"**Hey Sam, Tucker."**

"**Danny! We're learning all about last year's incident with the Ghostwriter."**

"**Yeah, not one of my better moments. Have you guys seen Jazz?"**

"**I think she was talking with Amorpho."**

"**Got it." The camera vibrated and we see many of Danny's enemies.**

Danny had an incident with that ghost? And why was Danny wearing a jumpsuit?

**The camera steadies, and we see Jazz talking with a red eyed Danny Phantom.**

Phantom! How dare he talk with his favorite daughter! He knew they were friends, but actually being in the Ghost Zone, talking with him! That was insane! He needed some fudge.

"**Danny! Amorpho was just telling me about the time he first met you."**

"**Yeah, Amorpho is not supposed to use my form anymore!"**

**Phantom changed into Fenton, then Amorpho.**

"**It's to dangerous being in your form anyway, with all your enemies."**

"**Good. Just tell me before you decide to visit Amity Park again, k?"**

"**I shall... _try..._"**

**A clock in the back ground rings, 6..7...8...9...**

"**Come on Jazz, it's time to go home." The camera shakes again and we see Tucker and Sam. **

"**We need to get home before our parent's find out we're gone. And that truce is not going to hold very longer." A white glove grabs Sam's hand. **

"**Hey, look. Mistletoe." Tucker says.**

**The camera shakes, as Jazz takes the camera. We see Phantom kissing Sam.**

**The noise stops, as Danny and Sam finally have a kiss.**

Awww.. Same finally got that kiss with Danny. They were always meant for each other.

Wait. Was that _Phantom_ kissing Sam? But Same likes Danny. Woah. Wasn't Danny filming? Hold on. Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. _Fenton. Phantom. _That explains a lot. Why his Ghost sensors always went off around Danny, and why Jazz always prevented them from taking a shot. And when Danny was missing, Phantom was there. They looked a like. And Phantom would always call him Dad then Jack. He had been keeping his secret identity. Why didn't he tell them? Oh. The whole 'When we catch him, we'll disect him molucue by molucue thing.' Ouch. That would keep Danny from telling them. What had done it? The only way was.. The accident with the portal. That must have done it.

Maddie hugged Danny.

"Yeah, Danny boy. This is really is the best Christmas Present ever."

"Well. I'm glad you guys are OK with it."

"Of course we're OK with it. With your knowledge with Ghosts, you'll make the perfect Ghost fighting sidekick!" Danny groaned.

Review!


End file.
